


Crazy

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Like a dominant Jack thing where he comes home to find Mark masturbating and decides to... eh... assert his dominance or something like that.</p>
<p>It's been a while since I've written so I apologize if this sucks.</p>
<p>Also. I know this probably isn't /exactly/ what the lovely that requested this had in mind.<br/>But.<br/>Hey.<br/>I kinda like it.<br/>Idk.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Like a dominant Jack thing where he comes home to find Mark masturbating and decides to... eh... assert his dominance or something like that.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written so I apologize if this sucks.
> 
> Also. I know this probably isn't /exactly/ what the lovely that requested this had in mind.  
> But.  
> Hey.  
> I kinda like it.  
> Idk.
> 
> Enjoy!

The house was silent as Jack entered it. It was almost… _Eerie_ , what with two extremely obnoxious and loud YouTubers living under one roof.

Jack sighed happily as he kicked his shoes off at the door. He scrubbed a hand down his face, making his way to the stairs. As he began to ascend them, he stopped when he heard a soft grunt.  
Was he going crazy?  
Or did he really just hear that?  
He shook his head, having come to the conclusion that _yes, he was crazy_.

He continued in his steps, taking back the last idea when he heard a soft moan from upstairs.  
Jack’s face immediately went red.

He shook his head and turned on his heel, beginning to go back down the stairs and leave until he was sure Mark wasn’t ‘busy‘.

The Irishman really couldn’t explain it. The thought of Mark lying in their bed, hand on his cock and back arched in pleasure made him feel…  
_Incredibly turned on_.  
He mentally smacked himself, trying to think about how creepy it was to interrupt his boyfriend while he jerked it instead of how hot it was.

All thoughts of creepiness flew out of his mind as he heard another moan in the form of his _very own name_.

As cliché as it seems, it was as if his feet were moving on their own. He turned, moving slowly and shakily up the stairs.  
No matter how many times he told himself it was, he couldn’t _actually_ think it was a bad idea.

* * *

 

Mark startled as he heard Jack clear his throat, head snapping up to see him with his arms crossed and his shoulder pressed against the door frame. He had a devilish smirk on his face that made curiosity run through his veins. “Tsk tsk, Marky,” Jack whispered, pushing away from the wall to begin stalking towards Mark.

“J-Jack, I-”

Jack crawled onto the bed, placing a knee between Mark’s legs and a finger over his lips. “Keep going.” Mark’s sigh was shaky as he obeyed, moving his hand at a slow pace. Jack’s smile only widened as he watched Mark’s face contort into pure pleasure. His eyes slowly moved down his lover’s body, taking in the sight before him.  
Mark’s body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jack watched as the other’s chest moved a bit faster than normal and his muscles twitched every now and then. He traced a finger down the scar on Mark’s abdomen, loving the way he shivered at the soft touch.

Jack smirked, leaning down to place gentle kisses along Mark’s chest. He heard him sigh from above him and his lips tugged up into a smile. “Ya look so pretty, Mark,” he began, words slightly muffled from being uttered against skin. “It was hard for me not ta just stand and watch.” Mark hummed at the words. “See you pleasure yourself, slowly make yourself fall apart with each tug.” Jack’s hand trailed down the other’s body, smacking Mark’s away and replacing it with his own. “But I couldn’t do that, could I?” He moved his hand quickly on Mark’s cock, pulling a gasp from him. “I couldn’t watch. No. I had ta _help_.” He twisted his hand as he spoke, thumb dragging over the slit. “Had ta feel you, make you fall apart _myself_.” He flattened his tongue over Mark’s collarbone, licking the length of it before biting down harshly.

Mark whined and tangled his fingers into Jack’s bright hair. “O-h, _fuck_.” He screwed his eyes shut and tugged gently at the strands between his fingers.

Jack chuckled darkly, hand speeding up on Mark’s dick. “Such a pain slut, huh?” He glanced up at Mark in time to see him nod quickly. Jack smiled and licked his lips, moving down to nibble at Mark’s right nipple. The American gasped loudly, pulling harder at Jack hair. The other whined, releasing Mark’s skin from his mouth to let out a growl. “Fuck, I love when you’re like this.” He moved his hand faster and Mark’s jaw dropped. “Love when you pull my hair and whine like a whore.” The Irishman smiled innocently before he reattached his teeth to Mark’s flesh, sucking a deep purple bruise on his abs.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_.” Mark’s voice sounded nearly destroyed; cracking every few seconds and higher than normal. “Jack, oh f-” He groaned low in his throat, removing his hand from Jack’s hair to claw at the sheets below him.

Jack looked up at him, smiling widely. Mark was a _mess_ ; hair tousled and lip tugged between his perfect teeth. His chest was heaving with every quick breath he took and Jack could still see some saliva from where he kissed and licked him. The Irishman moaned at the sight alone, flicking his wrist more quickly. Mark’s nails dug harder into the sheets and he gasped loudly.  
“Jack, oh _fuck_ , I’m gonna fuckin’ cu-m,” Mark whimpered as Jack sped up more.

“Fuck, Mark. Fuckin‘ cum for me.” Jack moved his hand as quickly as he could, biting down roughly on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark groaned Jack’s name, thrusting his hips up to meet the other’s hand. His muscles tensed and thick ribbons of cum splattered his stomach and Jack’s hand. Mark’s hips continued to buck on their own accord as he rode out his orgasm.

Jack kissed the spot on Mark’s shoulder that he had just bitten, attempting to soothe the angry reddened skin. He soon moved up Mark’s neck and to his lips, placing a passionate kiss there.

The American laid in bed with the biggest and dopiest smile Jack had ever seen, and he remember his thoughts from before hand.  
_He was crazy_.  
As cliché as _this_ seems, he was only crazy for Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
